homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062716 - New Green Same Scene
petitPocketwatch PP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:38 -- PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ITS THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OH YEAH AT: oh i suppose i am mm AT: never considered that cross-reference before AT: who are you? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BETTER THAN YOU AT: you say that but can you prove it? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I HAVEN'T DUMPED NYANYA FOR POWER PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I ALSO NEVER DATED HIM AT: ugh PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SMART AT: this sounds like it's going to be a rehash of what eribus told me and if that's your only rib GET OUT PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHAT THE DEAD PERSON AT: yes PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHY WOULD I WANT TO IMITATE A /DEAD ACT/. AT: that's a g>ooo PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ANYWAY I NEED HELP FINDING MY DAD AT: do you? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SO IF YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PETTY PERSONAL DRAMA AND LIKE PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) COMPARTMENTALIZE IT IN THE MOST UNHEALTHY WAY FOR OPTIMAL DRAMA LATER PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I WOULD APPRECIATE IT AT: that's already been done and has been checked off the list if you'd like it to stay that way don't bring it up PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SO IM LOOKING FOR A TALL ISH? OKAY HE'S NOT THAT TALL AT: and with how much you know about me i would assume you know where your dad is AT: do you have that in feet PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IDK NYANYA JUST GAVE ME A LIST OF HANDLES AND SAID EVERYONE SUCKED PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND HE'S GONNA MAKE HIS OWN TEAM WITH HOOKERS AND BLACKJACK AT: jokes on him he's the worst AT: g>ooo PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AHAHAHAHAHAH IDK HE LET ME OUT PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IM PRETTY STOKED PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) RIGHT SO DAD IS TALLER THAN ME AT LEAST AT: we have yet to know if that's a g>ooo AT: how tall are you? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I DONT KNOW? BIRDS DON'T MEASURE THINGS AT: i'm taller than most the only ones taller than me are two of the twinks PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE I KNOW EVERYONE PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND EVERYTHING PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WOW PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) RUDE PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SHITTY QUEEN AT: because you seem so up and up on our personal drama PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YEAH IDK WHINY MCBUTT PANTS HAD A LOT TO CRY ABOUT AT: generally you know your own height and yes i bet he did AT: my apologies for assuming the birds? measured things PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IM NOT AS TALL AS A DOOR PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MAYBE LIKE PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MORE THAN HALF A DOOR PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SHORTER THAN ONE-HORN AT: mmmmm PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OH RIGHT, NYANYA CAN'T BALANCE AT: does your dad have any other physical features? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HE'S CONTRIBUTED TO A NICE DINNERWARE COLLECTION AT: yes and i'm sure lorcan will love adding his skeleton to eribus's collection PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) EYES? HE'S A TIME PLAYER? BUT HE LEFT LIKE, AGES AGO TO DO A SCRATCH AND THEN ABANDONED ME ON THAT STUPID CLICKETYCLACK TOCK TOCK LAND OF BIRDS AND BLOOD AT: what color were his eyes? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HE'S REALLY NOBLE. ALWAYS DOES THE RIGHT THING PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) LET ME JUST DIG UP MEMORIES FROM WHEN I WAS A TODDLER, HOLD ON PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHOA NO IDEA PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) RAINBOWS PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) FUCK IT AT: whoa hold let me just... are you a time player or not??? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YEAH IM THE HEIR OF TIME PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I INHERITED IT FROM MY DAD AT: pull up a vision from back then AT: the full title? PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MAN WHY YOU WANT ME TO DO PAINFUL SHIT. LIKE HEARING ABOUT YOUR FAILURES ISN'T PAINFUL ENOUGH PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHATEVER PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I DONT NEED YOUR HELP -- petitPocketwatch PP gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:48 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Leiko